1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a mounting structure of electronic components, electro-optic devices, electronic equipment, and a method for mounting electronic components, and in particular, to a mounting structure and a method for mounting in which an electronic component having bumps is mounted on terminals composed of a transparent conductor formed on a glass substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art technology for mounting an electronic component, such as a semiconductor IC, has been used in a circuit board that is installed in-various kinds of electronic equipment or a liquid crystal display device. For example, a related art liquid crystal-driving IC chip to drive a liquid crystal panel is mounted in a liquid crystal display device. This liquid crystal-driving IC chip is directly mounted on a glass substrate in the liquid crystal panel. Alternatively, this liquid crystal-driving IC chip is mounted on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) that is mounted on the liquid crystal panel. The former mounting structure is referred to as a chip on glass (COG) structure and the latter structure is referred to as a chip on FPC (COF) structure.
In the production of a related art liquid crystal display device having the COG structure, an IC chip is mounted as follows. As shown in FIG. 11, a liquid crystal-driving IC chip 21 is disposed on an array portion of indium tin oxide (ITO) terminals 11bx and 11dx composed of a transparent conductor on a glass substrate 11 through an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) 22 in which conductive particles 22a are dispersed in a thermosetting resin 22b. Metal bump electrodes 21B disposed on the liquid crystal-driving IC chip 21 are brought into conductive contact with the ITO terminals 11bx and 11dx on the glass substrate 11 through the conductive particles 22a by pressing the liquid crystal-driving IC chip 21 while heating. This conductive contact is maintained with the cured thermosetting resin 22b. 